muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MackAttack92
Hey, Alex! First, thanks for reverting that "Episode" person. (I hope the admins can block wherever it's coming from.) Also, I wanted to say that I like the ideas for pages that you've been having! I've been here almost 3 years, and I never would have thought of the Closing Signs page, or the Sesame Street song covers page, but now I wonder why I didn't before! I just cleaned up the covers page. It looks great now! -- Ken (talk) 05:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :No prob, I try my best, like everyone else, to keep out bad contributers off pages and make interesting articles. And thanks for the help on the covers page! Wattamack4 14:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex Happy New Year's everyone! Just figured I'd wish everyone on the wiki here a Happy New Year's. Prepare for 2010. ;) Wattamack4 15:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Alex Hi, Alex! Merry Christmas, and thanks for all you do on the wiki! -- Ken (talk) 03:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Merry Christmas to you too Ken, and everyone else on the wiki as well. ;) Wattamack4 13:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Alex Notes in book appearances Hi Alex: when I put a note in a book appearance I try to follow a precedent set by others. The standard format seems to be: Book Title, notes (year) Not sure if this is hard and fast, but it seems to be the way the other notes (e.g., "cover only") are formatted, so I just wanted to drop you an line and let you know why (for the sake of consistency) I'm reverting your edit to the Little Jerry book appearance in The Sesame Street ABC Storybook. Thanks!— Tom (talk) 17:11, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I just put that little note after the year because that's how it seems to look on every other page on this site... Wattamack4 20:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah, I can see what you mean, but I think the distinction between, say, pages like Sesame Street closing signs and the book appearances is that a note for the latter applies to a specific book, not to the book or image in a different context. That's my opinion, anyway.— Tom (talk) 21:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well alright, but I'm just trying to follow the rules, and also, just to save up some grammer, if you know what I mean. Wattamack4 21:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Alex Hi Alex! Thanks for your youtube uploads. Max riverbottom 21:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, I work hard on them. ;) Wattamack4 21:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Alex Sign Images Could you hold off further edits of the Sesame Street closing signs page? The picture from 0406 and 0796 are similar, but not identical. I have both images, so I'll sort it if people stop editing the page for a second. Thanks.— Tom (talk) 03:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like the problem is already solved anyway. Wattamack4 03:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Yes, Jbrangwynne53 took care of it.— Tom (talk) 03:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. I would like to ask one thing though: Since the Old School Volume 1 release of Episode 536 has a different ending from the regular episode, do you know if the signs used on the dvd release are the same signs on the regular episode, or different? Wattamack4 03:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex Hey, Alex! I rewrote your page on the Sesame Street closing signs, to make it clearer that there were always two sign shots (one for each sign). I also added one for Ernie and Bert. -- Ken (talk) 03:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, that sounds good... I've also thought of another idea: Do you suppose maybe we should put one category in that page, one with the Sesame Street signs, the other with the CTW signs, or just let it be for now? Wattamack4 03:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::I'd like them to be together. My dream would be to get all of both signs. I've always wondered how many they made, and if they always showed the same 2 together. Anyway, I'm sure our video people will have lots more to add! -- Ken (talk) 03:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, that sounds good. I've got a couple more sign images I can get on here, and they hopefully will be up by tommorow. ;) Wattamack4 03:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::Hi! The page is looking awesome! I hope it gets to be the longest page on the wiki! -- Ken (talk) 02:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, glad you like it! :) Wattamack4 02:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex The Wet Paint Is Finally Done! Hey, Alex! I finally sat down and played both albums. Wet Paint is the same recording on both. -- Ken (talk) 21:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. I now know that all of the songs on the "Sesame Street Best" album are all songs from previous albums, and the release of "Wet Paint" came from the "Sesame Road" album. Thanks for the help! Wattamack4 21:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Alex Adam T. Glaser Hi Alex -- What's your source for creating the Adam T. Glaser page? I've never heard of him before... -- Danny (talk) 01:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :this video. ::Hope this helps. Wattamack4 02:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::Ah, got it! Thank you. -- Danny (talk) 02:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::No prob. ;) Wattamack4 02:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex Hi again, Alex! I have both of the CD's with "Wet Paint", so I'll pull them out and compare them. -- Ken (talk) 04:17, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Ok, cool. Thanks! Wattamack4 13:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC)Alex Hi, Alex! The disc you found is real (and it could use a better picture), but it's a VCD, not a CD. I responded over at Talk:Count It Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 01:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I see now. Though why do you think it could use a better picture? I'm just wondering. Wattamack4 01:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :Also, I would like to ask, what is a VCD? Because I've never heard of something like that before. Wattamack4 01:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Well, it looks okay on the page, but when you click on it, it looks all pixelated. I didn't know if that's all you had to work with, but it would be nice later on if we can find a nice picture so when you blow it up, you can still see a nice picture. I've found some sites on the web that sell legitimate Sesame VCD's, so there are a lot more out there to document if you're interested. ::And a VCD (Video Compact Disc) is a video format similar to a DVD, but for some reason, they're more popular in Asia, and they either never sold them here, or they never caught on here. From what I've read, they're better than VHS, but not as good as DVD. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 01:40, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. That sounds cool. :::Also, the image I saved was pretty small, and since there was a size-limit on this site, I had to make it larger in paint. Wattamack4 01:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::Hi again, Alex! I happened to see your conversation with Scott on his talk page. I just wanted to let you know that most Sesame Street videos did not make soundtracks of their audio. There are a few, but these were only during the period of 1995 to 2004 when Sony Wonder was the distributor for both kinds of merchandise. The titles that have related CD's and tapes are all cross-referenced on their pages. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 04:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, I see. I wasn't too sure if Count It Higher had a casette or not. I know "Rock & Roll!" and "Sing Yourself Silly" had casette tapes, mainly because I used to own both casettes when I was younger, although now I know Count It Higher didn't have one. I guess the users uploading the songs on Skreemr that came specifially off the Count It Higher vhs was actually ripped off the vhs itself, and split into an mp3 on WMM. Wattamack4 14:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::::Really? Do you have any more information on these, like what company put them out? I've been looking on the web, and I've never seen any information about cassettes of these. That would be really neat if we could find them! -- Ken (talk) 04:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Wet Paint Hi, can you take a look at Talk:Wet Paint (David)? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 04:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Oops sorry, I didn't see that it was already being discussed below. —Scott (talk) 04:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) letter to Wattamack4 Dear, Wattamack4 Can you edit episode 4019 please it will make me happy and edit a song called It all adds up.It'sa song with animals,monsters,and the guest star Diane Sawyer and one more thing can youplease edit episode 4022. p.s can you do it today Sincerly,Master30 :Um, I'll see what I can do. Wattamack4 23:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Wet Paint Hi, Alex -- I think the page you've created as Wet Paint (David) is the same as Wet Paint (Pottle/Axlerod). That page says that the song is sung by "Calypso Calloway", obviously a reference to Northern Calloway, who played David. -- Danny (talk) 19:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I actually got the source from http://members.tripod.com/tiny_dancer/sesame4.html#w here, since the page says they're actually 2 different songs. Wattamack4 19:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah, there are two Wet Paint songs listed there. ::* This one is sung by David, from the Signs album -- that's Wet Paint (Pottle/Axlerod). ::* This one is sung by How Now and the Moo Wave -- that's Wet Paint (Cerf/Stone). ::You created a third page for Wet Paint (David), which is a duplicate of Wet Paint (Pottle/Axlerod). Does that make sense? -- Danny (talk) 19:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, not really, actually. I mean, on the page that I linked to, it says that there are 3 different types of songs with the same title. I'll even give a link to the song I'm reffering to from the article called "Wet Paint (David). http://members.tripod.com/tiny_dancer/paint2.html this song. And here's the other song you're thinking of, being the Callypso Calloway version. http://members.tripod.com/tiny_dancer/wetpaint.html. Wattamack4 19:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::However though, does this mean that both the songs I described on this paragraph are actually the same songs, but performed differently? Because I checked over both pages, and the lyrics do seem pretty simliar, although it does confuse me if both songs, being the Callypso version and the version performed by David, Maria, and Gordon are actually the same song, but performed differently. Wattamack4 19:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :::::Yeah, the lyric site isn't proof that it's a different song (as I've said before, they're not really reliable sources on their own, unless there's also a video or song clip), since it's a partial transcription from someone else (not even the site owner's) memory, and it's full of gaps but does contain. It was very common for the albums to include songs from the show but performed by someone else or just under a joke name. The Count's Countdown made up a bunch of parody names for its tracks and likewise altered the styles slightly. There's no proof even that they were performed differently (as far as the music goes, that is), since all there is to go by on the other song is that incomplete transcript, but enough of it has the same lyrics ("we'll hang a wet paint sign on you") to indicate that they're the same, at least until/unless we have something beyond some unknown person's fuzzy memory to suggest they're different. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I see. Well then, should we just merge Wet Paint (David) with the Callypso Calloway article, saying it's a simlar song, but performed differnetly, until we can find evidence if those 2 songs were different or not? Wattamack4 13:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :::::::Yeah, the "Wet Paint (David)" should be deleted and it can just be noted that it was sung on the show by David, Maria, and Gordon. No need for a "performed differently" note since we don't even know if that's the case (again, referring to the music; we don't note if the show or album version had slightly different settings or anything), that's an assumption. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok. I'm not entirely sure how to delete articles (unless it's just taking off what's on the page(?)), though I can definetly put that in for the Calypso Callowa article. Wattamack4 17:08, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Dates Hi, Alex! What's your source for the date you added to "Telephone Rock"? I saw your summary said "this song was made in 1974," but we need something more than that. Did you find an interview or a copyright or anything? Otherwise, we don't go by the eka (which is just the earliest known appearance as far as we know, not necessarily the first). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I got it detailed from the description of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCF9jT1v2ec&feature=related this video. I actually thought of adding in the video description to my summary, although I wasn't too sure if the whole "blue highlighted link", or if it's called something else, would work in summaries like it does on pages. Wattamack4 18:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::I would like to ask though, IS it possible to add in links to videos/pages on a summary? Wattamack4 18:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :::Yeah, YouTube descriptions are not a source. All it means is that the user guessed/assumes that it's from 1974, with no evidence for it. But yes, you can paste a link in an edit summary, and in fact that's a good idea in cases like that. I'm glad you asked. It makes it easier to find where something comes from, either to double check or more often, for uncommon clips, to mine for more information or material (credits, screengrabs, etc.) So feel free to share anything like this! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Ah, ok. I see what you mean. So by source, do you mean pages like lyrics sites, news articles, and that kind of stuff? Wattamack4 18:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::Close. We make distinctions between reliable and unreliable sources, i.e. the former is anything which can be considered verified information; our guidelines about it are here. We didn't mention YouTube comments or descriptions since that's way below even Wikipedia or IMDb, basically equivalent to whatever someone might guess or assume on a fan forum without evidence; exception being an official channel, like Sally Cruikshank has, where the actual filmmaker or performer mentions a date or background info. So news articles (outside of tabloids) are generally reliable sources (especially things like TV listings or with direct quotes), anything from an interview, a copyright date for a song on an album, books like Street Gang, Of Muppets and Men, Kevin Clash and Carroll Spinney's memoir, and we've been using a lot of scanned documents from the CTW archives as well or other info which individual members come by (Scott has a lot of original documentation re Muppet Show music, scripts pop up now and then, personal e-mail correspondence or in-person conversations with Muppet people, etc). Likewise, screen credits, character names as specified in dialogue, facts in a documentary, and other on-screen evidence of that kind counts; assuming, for example, a clip "looks like it came from 1978" does not. ::::Lyric sites aren't usually reliable, since they're fan sites, and fan sites aren't reliable sources in themselves. Now if that site cites its own sources (again, from interviews, or sheet music, or record copyrights), then they're reliable at least for those specific facts. It can take practise, but feel free to ask if you need any help! We pride ourselves on citing sources (sometimes we even goof and put tags for something which is in fact cited via visual evidence, say, rather than text) but that's because by being careful in these areas, we've managed to ensure a level of accuracy far beyond Wikipedia and can thus more easily dispell false assumptions and rumors. It's one of the things we're proud of about Muppet Wiki, and we all try to keep that in mind (though naturally everyone lapses now and then or we come across something from 2006, before we gradually developed our standards and which by now we can't remember where we got it from, which again is a reason for citation; even if it came from a reliable source, it doesn't help if we no longer have any idea what that source was!) So that was longer than I intended, but to sum up: sourcing is good and needed, but being asked for a source is just a matter of form and a way to keep things as accurate as we can Ian, no insult implied. If you're not sure about a source, or how to cite it on the page, feel free to ask any admin, or else post a question on the talk page (that happens quite a lot). Keep up the good work! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, now I see. I'll keep that in mind in the future. Thanks for the help! ;) Wattamack4 19:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Problem Hey guys. I don't know if any of you are having this issue, but when you try to save a page, but decide to click "preview" before saving, does your computer/laptop freeze when you're on the preview section? Because I've been having that issue lately, and it's kinda ticking me off... really. signature Hi Alex. Here's a wiki tip: when you post on talk pages, you can sign your name with four tildes ~~~~ and it will automatically enter your username and the timestamp. Cool, huh? —Scott (talk) 20:50, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok, that sounds pretty neet. :P I'll try that in the future. ;) Picture size Hi, I'm glad you got the image problems worked out... Our standard size is 300px wide. You've been uploading pics that are 240px. Can you upload your pics at 300px instead? Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 19:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'll see what I can do...I'm not so sure how I can do that...usually nowadays, I just upload a pic on livevideo, copy and paste it, delete off the site, then upload it here...should I do the whole size format in paint? ::Try looking at the picture in full-screen before you take the screenshot. If you can't upload a pic that's bigger than 240px, then you probably shouldn't be uploading pics. -- Danny (talk) 19:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I suppose I can give it a shot next time...do you suppose if the image was from Sesame Street.org and the screenshot was in full screen, would it work? ::::Yeah, if you take the screenshot while you're watching the video in full-screen, then it should be big enough. -- Danny (talk) 20:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright then. Grammar, spelling, etc. Hi. Please place a space after punctuation in a sentence, as in after a comma, period, etc. Also, the word Muppet should always be capitalized. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 22:05, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I tend to have trouble doing that sometimes. :P Also, I'll be sure to captalize Muppet in the future. ;) Though I would like to ask, should I capatalize the word "anything" as well? Image problems Hi! I saw the message that you left for Andrew... Are you still having problems uploading images? Let me know what's up, maybe I can help you out. -- Danny (talk) 00:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey. Yes, there's a problem I'm having with uploading images. I use the correct files, mainly jpg files, but it doesn't seem to cooperate with me. Do you suppose the size isn't big enough,(well,most of my images are from SesameStreet.org but I don't know),or if I'm not typing in a correct summary or what? ::No, neither of those should be a problem. Can you describe exactly what happens? Are you using the "Upload image" link on the sidebar, or the image button in the edit window? -- Danny (talk) 01:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Usually,I try out the upload image bar,although I've never tried the image button in the edit window. Maybe this one will work better for me. Where can I find this image button? Oh,and also,whenever I DO upload an image under the upload image link,this is usually what it'll say. :::"The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again." ::::Okay, that usually happens when you rename a file as .jpg when it's not actually a jpg file, so let's go back another step. :) How do you get the pictures? When you get them from Sesamestreet.org, are you taking screenshots? -- Danny (talk) 01:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes. When I go on sesamestreet.org(or even youtube,for that matter), I take a screenshot,edit it in paint,and save it with one of the acceptional file endings for this site. ::::::I think something must be weird about the way it's saving those jpgs... Can you try just grabbing a random jpg from a website and uploading it as a test? -- Danny (talk) 01:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Alrighty then,I'll try that out and see if it's doing the same problem. Do you know a page where I can do it for a test,just so it wouldn't be considered as "vandalism"? ::::::::Sure, you can do it right here on your talk page. :) -- Danny (talk) 01:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::By the way, just so you know -- you can sign your messages by typing ~~~~. It's a weird little trick, but that's how it works. -- Danny (talk) 01:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) 01:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC)01:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC)Alright...I tested a random jpg image, and this is what it said. "File name has been changed to "44959919_5bfa0622-c672-4c86-abd2-fae9fa6ec876-1-.jpg"." So to me,it seem as though either 1.It doesn't seem to want to cooperate with pictures from my folder "my pictures",or 2.It doesn't seem to accept images that were saved in paint,which I find very silly. :::::::::::Alright,I think I found the solution..it needs a number at the end so it can be uploaded,cause I was finnaly able to upload my image. Good, I'm glad you figured it out! -- Danny (talk) 05:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Letter N page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- H rytter (Talk) 02:28, 13 April 2009